


the moon and the stars

by jinpatchee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, happy valentine's day ig, moon and stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinpatchee/pseuds/jinpatchee
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY KEI MY BELOVED !!! ILY NESTIE /p
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 1





	the moon and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY KEI MY BELOVED !!! ILY NESTIE /p

Years ago, it was said that the moon was always alone. Every night he looked down at earth, watching the people party, drink, scream, and have fun. But not once, not even one of them thanked the moon for giving them the time to do those things or for always bringing light to their paths as their friends help them stumble their way home. After years of watching this, the moon eventually realized that he was going to be forever alone. That was what he thought.

Then the stars arrived. 

The stars showed up, looking just as bored as the moon. the stars were so bored he doodled random things across the night sky. The moon found the stars interesting. Every night, the moon watched the stars release his dreams onto the night sky.  
The drawings were magical and it shone with the moon every night. The moon longed to talk to the stars. But it was far too embarrassing. The stars had an amazing personality and there he was with the horrible personality. They were so different the moon couldn’t even think about a way that they could possibly connect in a good way. He didn’t know how the stars could even like him. He was boring and cold. The stars were bright and creative.

After the stars arrived, people had started to see those beautiful drawings in the sky and gave each one a name. 

Which the stars did not like. Those were his drawings! Not theirs! What gave them the right to name the drawings he spent such a long time creating?

The moon felt his distant companion’s anger. What should he do? Talk to him? Even if he did talk to that magnificent being, what would he say? ‘Hello’? ‘Don’t be mad'?. He was hopeless.

“Can you believe it?” The stars grumbled, his usually warm eyes now glowing angrily. “Who gave them the right? These are my drawings!”  
“I know. Your drawings are amazing and they just took the credit of looking at it and naming it.” The moon replied, staring down at the earth.

They were silent after a while, both staring down at the people on earth.

“Do you think they know about us?” The stars asked.  
“Well, they never looked up here and asked why there were two beings staring down at them.” The stars hummed.  
“I mean, I guess you’re right about that.” The moon nodded. “What was your name again? I’ve heard about you but I think the others were too scared to even mention your name.”  
“Tsukishima Kei. You?” The stars smiled at him and he was euphoric at the sight.

“The name’s Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to meet you, Tsukki.”  
"Nice to meet you, too, Yamaguchi."


End file.
